fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eoessa
Eoessa (えおその, A-Essa)is an independent mage. She is known as, The Three-Armed Eoessa, which is in reference by her combat skills and her magic usage. Appearance Eoessa is mentioned as a very beautiful person, she is also described to have large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is boy short and red, andcombed back and standing at a height of 5'7". She possessed the bright and shiny gold eyes. She also has a soft spoken voice. She is descibed as having a heart-shaped face. Her eyes are large and widely spaced and Eoessa's nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. Eoessa is considered to be quite pretty, as she unintentionally attracted the attention of several boys. It is described that she moves very gracefully, continually cited as dancing. She is smal and willowy, with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she walking and her very presence seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow. She usually wears feminine clothes, shirts and skirts, she also wears trousers. Her style changed dramatically with the time, from a girly style to a more natural look. Personality Eoessa is passionate and determined, and she would rather fight to the death on the side of those she loves than sit on the side-lines, guaranteeing self-preservation. Internally, Eoessas is considered to be not a serious person as she seen often rolling her eyes, and does not fear danger or even death. Eoessa possesses a very kind personality, treating others like her closest friends and even teasing them with smart remarks. She is described as being very intelligent and a kind and gentle person.She is descripted as graceful, and dignified, Eoessa also exhibits arrogance and vanity. She takes great pride in both her physical appearance and abilities. Her narcissism sometimes puts her at a disadvantage as she refuses to unleash her full might until late in a battle. In her battles and casual conversations alike, Eoessa likes to use her wit and sarcasm to throw jibes at enemies and even, occasionally, her allies. She has a sarcastic sense of humor, especially when she is in good mood. Eoessa acts as a sort of guide and mother figure to the others as well, due to her protective personality. Having learned to take care of hersel over the years and being naturally responsible, Eoessa had developed into a very mature person, especially for her age. Because she lacks any skill in anything noticeable, she mostly prefers to spend her free time reading, especially classics, and listening to music. Eoessa mostly prefers to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself and hates when someone tries to understand her. She is also said to possess good acting skills. It is also mentioned that Eoessa has a habit of biting her finger nails. It is also mentioned that she likes cold and wet climates, even snow History Magic & Abilities Card Magic(魔法の札, マジックカード, Majikku Kādo) A type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magical cards, which can produce a variety of effects, like generating things and even seemingly living beings. Eoessa's cards can be used to see the outcome of any event, it includes how successful the situation is. This proves to be very helpful in many situations, as it allows her to determine the outcome of a battle and act accordingly. Aside from Fortune Telling and Cartomancy, Card Magic seems to possess other avenues for usage: Eoessa is able to track down people to some degree through the cards' use, as shown when she placed several of them on the ground in an attempt to pinpoint Mystogan's location, but to no effect, leaving the effectiveness and the conditions of the cards' tracking power unknown. *'Shuriken Cards': Eoessa is capable of throwing cards as projectiles at others. The cards seem to have cutting power. She mostly tends to throw several cards at the same time. *'The Prayer's Fountain' (祈り子の噴水 İnoriko no Funsui): A single card spell. Eoessa places a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions, but water-based Celestial Spirits may be summoned within it without apparent consequences. As the name suggests, the card bears the drawing of a fountain on it. *'Sleep Card': Is another single card spell. Eoessa pulls out a card portraying a cartoonish, sleeping ram, together with the word "Sleep", and activates it with her magic and the specific mechanics that are behind the card's usage are currently not known, as well as how it works in detail or if there are limitations to its usage, but its basics seem to be the same as Sleep Magic. *'Jolt of Fate': Is one of Eoessa's multiple cards spell. She places three of her cards, the "Lightning", "Reverse Tower" and "Lovers" together. Those cards interact with each other, and strike multiple persons around her with a lightning shock. *'Summoned Lightning': Eoessa combines three cards, the "Heaven", "Reverse Death" and "Mountain". Her Magic Seal is summoned, from which green lightning bolts are fired towards her opponent in an arched trajectory. This attack can also be used as a trap. *'Explosion Cards': Eoessa's multiple and long distance card attack. She has several unnamed cards, seemingly float before her in a curved line. This formation prompts a burst of flames to appear, which is sent flying in her target's direction. *'Burning Cards': Is another's multiple, long distance card attack of Eoessa. She throws a few. Those cards, after throwing, change to flame covered bullets, with a fire "comet tails" after them, then explode when they hit their target. *'Icicle': Eoessa's multiple, long distance card attack. She uses three cards, and combines them. It creates many ice bullets, and freeze the target. Fortune Telling: Eoessa possess the unusual magic, which allows her to see into the future. Whether the acccuracy of fortune telling is based on the Mage's Magic Power, or based on the time when the prediction will come true, is unknown. Acting skill: Eoessa can indirectly induce feelings of belief in others, either in situations or what someone or herself says or does. She can manipulate people so they do her bidding by making the believe anything she wishes. Stats Eoessa's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of her baseline abilities. They do not reflect his full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of his level of power. Her statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to her character which is Rage. Category:Articles in process Category:Holder-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Female Category:Mage